Losing Grip
by xxxTwilightForeverxxx
Summary: One-shot of Kyo and Yuki's past and what it leads to... ;D Includes the song Losing Grip by Avril Lavinge. KxY xxx


Disclaimer: I do not own furuba or the song Losing Grip.

Please don't be put off by the fact that this is a song fic. I like it and it's quite cute and I think the song works.

BTW the song is 'Losing grip' by Avril Lavinge on the album 'Let Go' and I was feeling really emo when I wrote this. :D

I awoke late one morning to find that everyone was already awake, luckily, it wasn't a school day otherwise i would have been so late it would've been unbelievable. I didn't go to sleep 'til really last that night. I was thinking hard about stuff.

It was 11:30. Even Yuki was awake.

Yuki...

When I had entered the kitchen I was a little suprised to see him there, I guess because when you build someone up so much in your mind they become some hero or god to be worshipped when really they're just a regular person. he looked over at me and smiled so brightly I nearly fainted.

**Are you aware of what you make me feel, baby?**

However, he soon walked away and I was so tempted to follow him, but I couldn't. I'm the Cat. He derserves so much more than I could ever give him. He has this light that eminates around him...

**Right now I feel invisible to you, like I'm not real..**

I've always known about it. i've always watched him closely, observing him, because to me he is this fascinating creature and I get a thrill from seeing him do things that are completely ordinary. The kinda thrill you get when your in a zoo. Call it stalking if you must.**  
**

**Didn't you feel me lock my arms around you?**

When we were younger I had met Yuki in the park by the Sohma estate and I guess you could call it fate or kismet, but I just knew then that there was something about him. That I needed him. I wanted him and I couldn't go through a day without him and so I would go to the park everyday to see him and on the days he didn't turn up I would try and find him, sometimes wandering for hours. eventually, I would find him and I would hug him tightly, thanking God that I had found him after all my searching.

**Why'd you turn away?**

But after a while he grew tired, worn, quiet. He wasn't like I was used to him being and eventually he stopped coming to the park. I couldn't find him again. Then when we both moved into Shigure's house I had such bent up frustration and anger towards him that all we ever did was fight. Serves me right I 'spose, for being the cursed rat.

**Here's what I have to say...**

I walked into the living room and found him sitting on the couch next to Tohru. Just the thought made me feel sick. I hated the fact that 'Prince Yuki' had a fan club who absolutely adored him. I wanted him to look at me once, just once, the way those girls looked at him every day.

I had to tell him. It wasn't good for me to keep things bottled up like this.

"Yuki?" I called aloud and he turned his head toward the noise and his face went a slightly reddish colour. Great now he's angry with me.

"What Kyo?" He asked in a flustered tone.

"I want to talk to you in private out in the garden." I told him, anxiously and watched as he slowly rose from his seat and followed me as I walked gently out onto the patio.

"Yuki, I..." How could I put this? "Yuki, when we were younger we used to be friends didn't we?" He looked at me curiously, wondering where I was headed. "And then we stopped."

I was left to cry there, waiting outside there

"It upset me, and I was wondering why we couldn't be like that again." I informed him and made sure I didn't add 'or maybe more...' To my statement.**  
**

**Grinnin' with a lost stare,**

**That's when I decided...**

He smiled at me and I felt my heart leap up into my throat, but the smile quickly disappeared.

"Look Kyo," he began, staring at his hands. "We can't. There is a reason why we stopped being friends. I couldn't be friends with you anymore. Akito told me our relationship would become tangled and we'd only hurt ourselves in the long run and I've come to realize that's true. We live in different worlds, and I can't drag you into mine. Not even if you wanted me to. My life is so confusing that I can't tell where I'm going. I wish I could say I've never been in love, but I have. I've never stopped being in love."

Why should I care?

_Fuck! _I thought, _he's in love with Tohru... I can't deal with this..._

"Yuki I understand that you and Tohru-"

"Who said I'm in love with Tohru?" He replied quickly, making me words freeze inside my throat.

"Who are you in love with then?"

**'Cause you weren't there when I was scared  
I was so alone...**

"Well, I can't tell you that... It's a secret." He pressed one of his fingers to my lips and my heart raced.

"Please tell me." I whispered, softly.

**  
You, you need to listen!**

"If you listen carefully you can guess." He leaned forward and whispered barely audible in my ear. "You."

I nearly fell over from the shock. I'd always completely loved him, but I never thought he'd love me too.

"I love you." I told him and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his soft, pale lips, but he stopped me.

"Kyo, I don't want you hurt." His eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Isn't that for me to decide?" I asked and placed my lips on his, feeling the warmth between us and the friction as our bodies clung together, desperate for eachother.

My Yuki...

It was a scary thought of this new relationship...**  
**

**I'm startin' to trip,**

**  
I'm losin' my grip**

**  
And I'm in this thing alone...**

But, now Yuki was mine, I was glad to experience new things.

This was just a time filling story, for my serious stories look on my profile and Field of Flowers is my Furuba one.

Please R&R even if you hate it, give me pointers!

Take care xxx


End file.
